User talk:Dragon511
Archive Looking for me? BOO! i saw u @ chat. can u go on Dennison52102 838 Edits (And Counting!) 15:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you deleted all of them! The Archive is deleted...so you deleted all of that! I guess it was flooded or something. Wolf girl 14 22:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you have Facebook? Wolf girl 14 22:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) New User I am a new user on the wiki and I have certain psychic abilities. I have been on Superpower Wiki alot to try and learn about these abilities. My powers are: *Hemokinesis *Psammokinesis *Animatokinesis *Explosive Punch *Umbrakinesis *Psychometry *Psychometric Telepathy *Clairvoyance I would like to become a light user but I can use Umbrakinesis which is a dark ability so I'm not sure - Hstringer985 22:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hemokinesis: I have little to no experience with this ability seing as it is very dangerous and I have been relectant to practice but I was in Australia once and a snake came into my tent and I pointed my hands at it and it started quivering and then blood came out of it's mouth. Psammokinesis: 'I am fairly experienced with this, I can compact sand until it is like rock and influence it. '''Animatokinesis: '''I am not to experienced with this ability as I have only done it once because I find it hard to control my animations. '''Explosive Punch: '''I am very experienced with this ability, the furthest I can go with a Shockwave Punch is a porta-potty, the farthest I can go with a Fragmentation Punch is a CD Player and the farthest I can go with a Disintegration Punch is a mug. '''Umbrakinesis: '''I am fairly experienced with this ability because it can be practiced almost anywhere, I have gone far enough to solidify a small amount of shadow that my friend tripped on. '''Psychometry: '''When this power first emerged I just got random, weak vision's when I touched something but now I can read small amounts of history from even dust particles. '''Psychometric Telepathy: '''This is an extension of my Psychometry, I can manifest a telepathic link with somone by touching an object that is closely associated with them but so far I can only read thoughts and influence minds very slightly. '''Clairvoyance: '''I was sick a few days ago and all my friends were meeting up and I found myself wandering what they were doing and then I saw where they were. - Hstringer985 07:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Psychic Abilities Does everyone have psychic abilities because if so I would like to learn about them - LatorLux 08:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I just find it hard to believe since nobody tries to help people, steal or make money out of them - LatorLux 14:19, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Does Sapphire have a master? Can I be ranked up in order to mentor her or possibly take Omega15 under my wing so that you can mentor Sapphire? Jetblackrlsh 02:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The Order Webpage is acting screwy The Order Webpage doesn't load for me anymore I keep getting error 404. Jetblackrlsh 02:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on getting more abilities, I haven't regained contact with my Shaman mentor yet, he is suppose to teach me about portals soon. Jetblackrlsh 03:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jetblackrlsh/Booster_Rocket Jetblackrlsh 03:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Master ive complete the second lesson. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 18:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes i complete the mediation and yes ive mediate before. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 01:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The opening your mind excresize. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 03:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) So whats the next lesson master? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 01:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Light users I would like to become a light user and be ranked - LatorLux 21:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I can make a small invisible ki ball and I have moved the psi-wheel, I did it first time then got impatient when I tried it again, then i got frustrated and the wheel fell off the pencil (this could have been my breath but I was looking in a completely different direction) - LatorLux 23:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) How long did you train your abillities?? I'm asking you this because I'm trying to learn some abillities, but I don't know how much time will it take me. ( leave answer on my talk page ). -GumBall123 Master what is the next lesson. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 14:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) How can I be ranked and/or become a light user? hi there i have a question at first i thought it will take a long time of training with these abilities but after looking at the comments they said they have these sertain abilities. so does it depends on the person or it just take a long time to earn these abilities? Thanks for all the info. I already have maid the oath. Thanks again. Hi Hey Jason @Dennison 11:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dennison, why're you even here? -Sapphire COPYCAT!!! I just saw what you added on about the orange and all...COPYCATTER!!! And you were confused! >.< ♅Sapphire 03:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Your other hand is your left hand Jetblackrlsh 15:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Eh, what? I thought my other hand was my...second hand. Ahahaha! Get it? Geddit? ''Second hand? *everyone stares at Sapphire* oh, forget it. ♅Sapphire 02:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks for the feedback. Is it enough for clairvoyance to just see my aura and energy? I asked Jet about seeing the aura and he said I was unconsciously opening my 3rd eye.. Right hand does 25 rotations on the palm of your left hand clockwise Then Right hand does 25 rotations on the palm of your left hand counter clockwise Jetblackrlsh 23:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I recently learned about Quantum jumping and it is much easier to do than exomental projection and is good practice for exomental projection. It should be easier for your to do because you can visaulize with your eyes closed. Tell me how it goes, and MTLSWY. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Jumping Jetblackrlsh 02:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Jason, can you please tell me what level am I now? I'm curious to know! I'll tell you what I can do now: 1. Clairvoyance: through meditation I unconsciously opened my third eye and was able to see my aura and energy sparks between my fingertips. 2. Danger sense: when I'm going out somewhere, I usually have a feeling that something bad or someone bad is near. And guess what - my senses never lied. 3. Chronopathy: well, I can sometimes tell precisely what time it is. I'm usually late or early for a few minutes. 4. Psychography: very basic. 5. Acropathy: I don't know how to psychically manipulate all parkouric moves, but I am able to have enhanced stamina. 6. Electrokinesis: everyday I'm getting better at it, yesterday I shocked my mom. 7. Healing touch: very basic, when my stomach or head hurts, I do the technique, and the pain stops. And, I meditate twice a day. sorry, forgot to sign. GumBall123 10:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Jason, I don't know what to say, this is a great honor and I appreciate the recognition. Jetblackrlsh 04:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) learner?apperentice hi dragon511, im having a hard time learning these abilities myself and i'd like to be an apprentice. I'm a light user and would like to help. please give some information on being an apprentice whenever u can at my talk page of Topics1. Topics1 20:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Topics1 Kinesis I'd like to learn hydro, electro, acropathy, and geokinesis Topics1 21:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) your helpful apprentice(hopefully)!, Topics1 Master hi dragon, i'd like u to tch me any thing u can do and be your level 1 apprentice.Topics1 20:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Dragon talk to me when you get back this is urgent it's something you must know about Jett knows too--JashouxOblivion 00:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion do you believe that psychokinesis exists? because one person said it's not possible, but that's not going to stop me. I need help with this. whenever i'm in a dark room, i feel like i can absorb all of the darkness into my body. i don't know what it's about. what do you think? also, sometimes, i feel like i can just destroy anyone who's in my way. Shadowmentor (talk) 03:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Full K. I'm looking at ♅Meeting Two (you haven't posted Meeting Three, btw) and it says Level Five: at least ''one ''advanced ability. Ok. Mind/Emotion Reading--that's advanced. Now, Level Six--at least ''two '''advanced'' and one '''intermediate.' I got that under my sleeve. Level Seven, now. ''Three '''advanced'--check--''two '''intermediate'--check, Energy Change and Mind Shield--and ''three '''basic. 'I got that. But are these following abilities basic, intermediate or advanced? *Tychokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Acropathy *Precognition *Physcography *Stealth (you know what I mean...) *Deflecting cold--what ''is ''this called? *Telling someone's name by their look...Claircognizance or something? Oh, and, Scene (this 32 year old brainiac User) found this German psi site called 7 Gates who've been dissing us. Yeah, that's cool and all, but they laugh at us 'cos we're ''young and ''incapable ''of actually doing anything, and "we take our supposed abilities from comic books". Ok. Fine. Whatever....but I guess I'm madder than most of them because I'm 11 and the youngest on this place. I mean, so what if I'm younger. That doesn't make me weaker or more annoying (fine. Maybe it does) or dumber or anything. Plus, Joe called me a flunkie. A flunkie? Seriously?! What the heck is a flunkie? Yeah, got that outta me. ♅Sapphire (talk) 00:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Also I find it funny that both jash and Vegeta, who haven't been on for a full month yet (I think?) are both full/master while I'm still an apprentice. Do I just walk up to you and bow and say, "I'm ready to be tested now" or something? Yeah, I'm annoying. I get it....♅Sapphire (talk) 22:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Levelling up Yeah, I get it now. But on the subject, you're testing us on what knowledge we have, so what are we supposed to know? There isn't any "Required" field for this, that's why I said quizzes aren't accurate...seriously, I'm just trying to point something out. Plus I still think you should sort each Kinetic by difficulty. For example, Aerokinesis Basic, Aerokinesis Intermediate, Aerokinesis Advanced. Didn't I tell you this before? Oh well, if not I'm telling you now... You seem in a better mood at night, for some reason. I'm stronger at night. Not necessarily in a better mood...♅Sapphire (talk) 22:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) you have no right butting into my personal business! if i lie about one TINY thing? why is that a big deal? what are you going to do about it? because you know that you can't do anything! Shadowmentor (talk) 20:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) it's fine now. i forgive you. Shadowmentor (talk) 21:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) wait, you don't believe in telekinesis? i could teach you, it's a cool power. i'm not very strong at it, but i can only do little. but i have made my own groups, and i want to help you. we can be allies. my group is called the Lightkeeprs. let me know if you need help. 21:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC)psikid I do. What makes you think I don't? I'm a psion ain't I? Of course I believe it. So, are you offeing an alliance between the Order of the Light and the Lightkeepers? If so, I accept. Do you have an account? If not, you should make one and we can discuss the terms of our alliance. May the light stay with you. -Dragon511 (Talk) 03:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) We actually need help. We don't have enough members right now. We aren't prepared. An alliance would greatly improve our status. -Dragon511 (Talk) 03:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) thank youZeren (talk) 10:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jason I just wanna ask you three questions. One what is willpower? Two How do I use willpower for my telekinesis and Three what is the difference between Ki and Psi? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 02:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) no it wasnt me can you find or catch whatever evil person is trying to pose as me and give me a bad name Zeren (talk) 06:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) When you find my fake/poser let me know who it was if you canZeren (talk) 11:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC)? was i banned or something cause my chat isnt working at all?Paragal (talk) 02:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal like i click chat and nothing comes up Paragal (talk) 02:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal hmm it must just be my computer then i guess Paragal (talk) 02:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal ok Paragal (talk) 02:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal still not working Paragal (talk) 02:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal same Paragal (talk) 02:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Paragal sacred geometry hey themasterbeliever here I know what this picture is it is the flower of life see spirit science watch these ok here's the links the flower of life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7GJ-8SY068 universal geometry : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KStDRQcV-Nc Hope you will like these while you find the answers that you are looking for. - TheMasterBeliever 8/12/12 The Apprentice Deal Okay I'll tell Wolf girl Xuberant (talk) 00:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) creating pages Hey can i make pages about other types of real powers or i can only make pages about psi Truely Unknown (talk) 15:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Unknown The simble looks retarded GumBall123 (talk) 20:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) hey wiat a minute did YOU remove the messages on mine and Katie's talk page? That's against the rules. GumBall123 (talk) 22:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) for example i wanted to make a page about something that has to do with ki is that allowed or it has to be about psi Truely Unknown (talk) 02:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Reply hi jason, id like to know aerokinesis but if u know the abilities ur learning id love to try them to.:)Topics1 (talk) 21:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) apprentice request May I be your apprentice. I have weak atmokinetic skills like creating blowing wind and rain. Malikmay12 (talk) 08:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Cant think of another name Ok so you just need to know that Voluntaskinesis is a real ability (I tested it) and it is like but not Telepathy Voluntaskinesis is changing ones free will and just making them do as you please this has nothing to do with reading anothers thought it's changing your own thoughts and will to be strong enough to change someone elses will to do what the other would like you to this is like the psychic version of persuasion with notalking required --JashouxOblivion (talk) 12:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion hey Jason come to psi wiki chat if you want I see you are on this site so....yeah.. GumBall123 (talk) 17:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I have to tell you something. GumBall123 (talk) 17:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok Jason if you think it's a duplicate delete it your the administrator Thanks :) --JashouxOblivion (talk) 22:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion help My atmokinetic powers are only powerful when I am around my friend Gerett. 03:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Jason come to chat I have to make a small discussion about visions. GumBall123 (talk) 13:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Dragon511! Why did you delete my cubokinesis page? Umm Jason, could you delete the "Bitchkinesis" page? It's really annoying to seee false joke pages on an important site like this one. GumBall123 (talk) 09:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Answer to your warning: yeah I did get a little too far on that one. Answer to your question: MY umbrakinesis and electrokinesis are lame. They're not advanced, and plus they're not needed. GumBall123 (talk) 12:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Admit it, Jason. You don't want me to be here. You're never going to get rid of me. -The Person Who You Can Never Escape (haha, whatever. It's Kade.) And anyways, I don't give a damn about this shit anymore. But I guess I could tell you one thing: you know that disk that you supposedly visioned or whatever? It's something more important than you, in case you haven't figured it out. I would know that whether or not I knew what it was. Hey Jason, I was wondering if you could point me in a good direction for / have anymore info regarding time travel in chronokinesis? Unfortunately it is a natural gift that I am yet to control, and can be a bit freaky... Also I was hoping you might know the name of a new ability I have developed, basically if I am around anybody in physical pain, I naturally absorb it and they feel my wellness, and can I switch it off? I have seen the same circles and golden flames, and Im quite sure I have found out what it is. 18:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) SilverFox13 18:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Jason we have this new girl Shira and she wants to talk to you. Come on the chat. GumBall123 (talk) 17:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) hey i already did but can i put this information on the tychokinesis page and can you please talk to truely because this not right for him to post my article to his blog page ok. themasterbeliever Hey Jason, I'm an atmokinetic one, and I'm learning to control it, because since I was a child rare things happened to me by changing the weather with my emotions. I must learn how to control so I can cause no more phenomena again. I would like to know what's the Order of the Light? Are you studying kind of metaphysics?Serchfdlopez (talk) 04:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC)SerchdslopezSerchfdlopez (talk) 04:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC). "I, Amber, swear by the light to use my knowledge and abilities to help and protect those in need. I swear to never fight with revenge and will not do more damage than necessary. I sweart to remain loyal to the Order, unless the Order changes it's purpose. I swear to those above me in the Order, I also swear not to become, Dark, Neutral, or Trian without permission from the Order." AmberTempest (talk) 01:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Amber Cahill I want to be a light user but I just started learning kinesis yesterday. So far I'm practicing Electrokinesis and I plan to try out a light type kinesis afterwards but I still can't seem to shock people or stuff. I believe that these are real and I plan to help people out. I don't have much doubts but I don't know how long it will take me to master electrokinesis and start learning a light type kinesis. Can you give me some tips please? FlyingBallofNothing (talk) 07:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Nothing :) I want to be a light user. I want to be a light user but I just started learning kinesis yesterday. So far I'm practicing Electrokinesis and I plan to try out a light type kinesis afterwards but I still can't seem to shock people or stuff. I believe that these are real and I plan to help people out. I don't have much doubts but I don't know how long it will take me to master electrokinesis and start learning a light type kinesis. Can you give me some tips please? FlyingBallofNothing (talk) 07:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Nothing :) ~(OOPS, I FORGOT TO PUT A HEADLINE SO I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A REPEAT SO SORRY IF IT IS) come back to the chat please. Love from Marco GumBall123 (talk) 16:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I have to discuss some shit with you. Love from Marco <3 GumBall123 (talk) 17:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) With who??? FlyingBallofNothing (talk) 05:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Discussions... Hey, it’s Didi. I’m referring to when you messaged me but…What were we going to talk about? My memory is not on its best. Thanks, though. Dd912 (talk) 01:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC)